BLUE SKY SHAWL
by Aira Aura
Summary: Anna is a girl from Malaysia. She never shows emotion and have a very talented skill, maybe more than Kiseki no Sedai. What make Anna have a very dark side of herself? Who is her real self? Whenever she plays basketball she have a strong powerfull will. Will Anna reveal her past after meeting the Seirin and other Kiseki no Sedai member? The rating and genre might always change..
1. Chapter 1 : FIRST MEETING

**I own nothing,**

**Except this fan fic and my OC character**

* * *

******BLUE SKY SHAWL**

**CHAPTER 1 : FIRST MEETING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami on the way home from Maji Burger. During the journey back home they saw someone was playing alone in basketball at the court that Kagami and Kuroko always practicing in secret for strengthening their technique.

That person wearing a hood covering it face and they can see a long blue sky shawl just like Kuroko hair color from that person hood. Kuroko and Kagami surprised when looking at that person game play was so amazing. The person dribbling the ball to the left and to the right, jump and maneuver in the air before dunking the ball in the net.

"Gosh, you quite good ... Your game style is like Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun ", Kuroko say his opinion.

That person was shocked because Kuroko suddenly are on his side. He can't feel Kuroko was there. He moved to a few steps backwards while the blue sky shawl move along with night breeze.

Then, he saw a man who had high red colored blackish hair , "Don't do that to others. You always can make people die before it's time! ".

Kuroko looked back to that person. "Forgive me, I don't mean like to make you surprised. And I don't want you to die quickly because you quite interesting. It a waste for a such talented player like you and after you already made kagami lock his eyes to you after seeing your skill , it's really hard to see you die".

The person looks Kuroko and Kagami carefully not saying anything at all.

"H..Hey! I don't do that! You really don't shame to say such an embarrassing things!.", Kagami scolding Kuroko while squeezing theorem on Kuroko small head with his big hand.

"By the way, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and this is my friend Kagami Taiga. We play basketball too. Your skill is really something. It just like you are one of the Kiseki no Sedai member. What's your name?",Kuroko asked while

"Ukihiku Anna", she said with a soft. She slowly opened her hood to reveal her face.

The long scarf blue sky on the circumference of her head up, not showing her hair. Her eyes were red and her face does not show emotion.

Almost same as Kuroko but Kagami can sense her heart full of painful and lonely feeling maybe because his wild instinct. Then, he thinking of something.

"Wa…wait! You are a girl?!", Kagami shock.

With no expression she said, " I'm a girl, still new here. I come from Malaysia but this is my real hometown. I going to Seirin High school tomorrow and started my life here".

Kagami can't say anything after hearing the statement. He and Kuroko silence for a moment when Anna walking towards her ball.

Anna then took his ball and keep moving feet go from Kagami and Kuroko leaving the basketball court. While leaving she wearing her hood back and leaving her long shawl out from her hood flying with the breeze. Her shawl looks like a wings and her face look beautiful reflected under the moonlight. Her red sorrow eyes darker than before. It's looks like she is an angel and a devil in the same time.

"She raised my anger a little there", said Kagami with vein pop on his head after he realise what have happen.

"It's okay. We going to see her tomorrow. Maybe she will be in the same club as us Kagami-kun", said Kuroko.

Kagami nod agree with Kuroko words. He also wanted to get to know the girl named Anna even more closer after receiving a strange feeling from her.

Then they both walked out from the basketball court and head to their homes because of late night. Moreover, they have a fatal training provided by their coach, Riko. They do not like to have be killed in training tomorrow.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is my first time make fanfic.**

**Sorry for bad grammar...**

**Please review and give suggestion how can I continue this story...**

**And thanks for readind this short chapter..**


	2. Chapter 2 : UKIHIKU ANNA

**I own nothing,**

**Except this fan fic and my OC character**

**I'm sorry for the last chapter.. **

**There are some unfinished sentences..**

* * *

**BLUE SKY SHAWL**

**CHAPTER 2 : UKIHIKU ANNA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Somewhere in the desert, there is an animal that is different to human brain and have a lion body ... It stared at me with empty eyes and sharp like the sun. He moves a step slowly. The desert eagle shadow_ _that float around him."_ the soft voice said and sit after reading the sentences.

"Wow, her voice is really soft and relaxing to be heard."

"It is also progressing well , I mean her language."

"It's really amazing."

All the student in the class praise her because of the way she speak it is very smooth and soft.

_"Wow, she's really popular now. Maybe I can ask her to teach me English."_, Kagami think in his mind.

"She can be a teacher for you to increase your score in English for the upcoming test. We should ask her", Kuroko said standing beside him.

_"How come Kuroko can tell what I'm thinking about!?",_ Kagami scream in his mind and shock because Kuroko almost makes him have a heart attack a second ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everyone sit on their chair when the bell rings. Kuroko and Kagami waiting for their teacher to come in.

"Everyone ... Today there will be a new friend who will join us. Please come in", their teacher call for the person.

The man stepped in. His coat is not button, inside he wore a long red colored shirts, wearing jackets and close his eyes with his jacket hood. Many student in the class are surprised to see the style of that person. But the more surprised is Kagami and Kuroko because they know the style, especially after viewing a long blue sky shawl that extends out from the person hood. The person lift his head up revealing the red bloody eyes.

"My name is Ukihiku Anna. I'm from Malaysia. Please don't mistake me as a boy, I just like to wear this uniform. This is the way I wear my shawl, not revealing my hair like in my country and this is my natural eyes color. So, please don't afraid with it." , Anna said without showing any emotion.

"You can sit at the back of the classroom. There are one empty seat back there", their teacher said.

Anna walk towards the empty seat. Before she arrive at her seat, she across her eyes towards Kagami and then to Kuroko. Kagami feel weird with her looks when her eyes lock with him for a moment. The same happening to Kuroko. Anna noticed that Kuroko is there, while many others who are unable to see him because of his misdirection ability. Moreover, she looks them with a tense eyes. An eye who wants to end everything.

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lunch Time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh, I want to eat ~~ . I'm really hungry. Maybe I should buy that gigantic hamburger again." Kagami said while yawn.

"Even if you eat it. Your stomach will never full. You like a monsters because never full even though you eat very much, Kagami-kun", Kuroko said while looking towards Kagami narrowing his eyes.

"What? We have to eat a lot if you want to be stronger and growing up. You must eat more Kuroko. You're short because you don't eat more. Moreover, you really weak in the terms of physical strength. You might die this evening if you still like that. After all we have a fatal training provided by the coach us to face after school.", Kagami speak with earthy.

"I am happy because you worry about me. .. But ... Don't call me short and I am not that weak. I can take care of myself for this evening training", said Kuroko with a vein pop on his head.

Their small fights stopped when they heard Anna moving from her desk and walk towards them. Anna stopped in front of them and looked at them with her red darker eyes . Kagami and Kuroko wondering, what Anna want with them. After a while, Anna began to open her mouth and started talking broke the silence in the room.

"I want to see you practice this afternoon. May I?. I wanted to see how the training in this country. Because in my country, this game is not so famous. I wanted to see other player in this Seirin high school", said Anna still without emotion.

Kagami grin. "Sure, but you must join our basketball club. Understand? If you join our Club, I can test my skill with yours. How about that?", Kagami offered Anna.

"Kagami-kun, you shouldn't take advantage from Anna-kun request. It's up to her to join what club she want.", Kuroko protests.

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll join your club. I don't have any interest for other club actually.", Anna said with more darker eyes and give provide large packaging at Kagami and a small packaging to Kuroko.

"What is this Anna-kun?", Kuroko asked.

"Bento", Anna respond fast and sit at her seat back.

"Whoa! This really delicious. What is this?", Kagami ask happily.

"You're right Kagami-kun. It's really delicious", said Kuroko with some sparkling around him.

"It just rice cooked meat GP and some other foods. It's a thanks for company me last night", Anna said without looking at them while eating her bento.

"Thank you", Kuroko and Kagami say it at the same time and continue eating.

* * *

**After School**

**.**

**.**

**.**

They walking to the gym from the class after the bells ring. When they almost arrive there Anna hear shoes squeaking and the people playing basketball. Kagami being attacked by a brown hair girl using hand lock technique on Kagami and made him struggle in pain. While using that technique a glasses boy try to stop the girl from torture Kagami to death.

"Owww.. It's hurt. Why am I always being beat but not Kuroko?. He always late too.", said Kagami enduring his pain.

"I'm grateful to obtain these misdirection ability.", said Kuroko.

"I can't accept you come late to training. We will face resistance to Winter Cup! We cannot fail!, Riko said with anger.

"Don't be mad Riko. They just back from the class. After all, Kagami, Kuroko. That person wearing hood. Who is he and what with that long scarf? It's weird." asked Hyuuga to Kuroko and Kagami while watching that person moves towards the first and second years player.

"That's not a scarf but a shawl, sempai.", Kuroko said.

"A shawl?".

"That person from Malaysia. A foreign just like me….", Kagami not being able to finish his words when they heard the noise of their player from the court.

Their quad room directly to the court to see what might be causing the commotion. What they will see is something amazing. They see Anna soft-style dribbling the ball past Koganei . Izuki use his eagle eyes to stop Anna from moving further but then Anna disappear from his eagle eyes sense. It's really make Izuki terribly shock. When they know it Anna already past him and dashed directly towards Mitobe. Mitobe ready to stop Anna movement but shocked when Anna suddenly jumping high and continued to throw the ball with one hand from a long distance towards the net.

Suddenly, Kiyoshi jump in front of her. But Anna does not surprise to see Kiyoshi there. She spin in the air to the left of him and shoot a formless shoot and the ball goes into the net . They surprised and charmed to see Anna game play.

". . . . . . . . . . . ", silence in the court. None of the players can talk. They still stunned.

While Anna landing. Her jacket hood open slowly and revealing her face to them who watch the match. She was still wearing the scarf circumference her head not to show her hair. The long blue sky shawl blown with wind drift. Her face is beautiful, but quite grim and her red eyes appears to want something. When Anna realizes what she is doing, she continued to look towards the second years and the first years who watching her play a second ago. She continued walk toward Kuroko, Kagami, Huuga and Riko. They still stunned because of the stunts Anna just do a few second ago, and realized back to their sense when Anna was in front of them.

"Who is the coach?", Anna asked them.

"M. . . me.. I'm Aida Riko. What can I help you?", Riko asked her.

"I want to join the basketball club after Kagami offer me as study to test his strength", Anna talk with a slow tones.

Kagami chocked when Anna says that. Huuga, Riko, and Kuroko looks Kagami with a glare and he can see a black shadow behind them. Kagami just smile nervously towards them.

"What is your name? I'm Huuga Junpei. Second years and the captain for this team".

"My name is Ukihiku Anna. And please don't mistake me as a boy."

". . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"**WHATTTTT!? YOU'RE A GIRL?!**", everybody shock when they knew the man who plays against the sempai is a girl.

Well, Kagami and Kuroko just keep quiet and continue their friend and sempai looks. They crowding Anna and she nearly drowned with their questions. Then a hand pull her out from that crowd. That hand is Kuroko. He use hi misdirection to save Anna from drowning in that crowds. Kuroko, Kagami and Anna just continue to watch them when they realize that Anna wasn't there anymore. Kagami laugh and Kuroko show a small smile on his face. Anna continue to watch them and said..

"Kuroko, Kagami. Thank you."

They both look at Anna, looked at each other then move their looks to Anna again. Kagami grin widely and Kuroko also showing a small smile. Anna looked at them with a question. Wondering why they smile.

"I'm happy to help you if you're in need, Anna-kun", said Kuroko still with his small smile. He look happy though.

"Yeah, we're friend right? Just tell us if you need something. We will always there for you." , Kagami said happily.

"**WELCOME TO OUR CLUB ANNA!**", the others continue said loudly to welcome their new member of the club. They all smiling happily.

Although Anna doesn't show emotion to their welcoming party. Something in her heart started to feel weird. But she just ignored her feeling. For Anna, she has to keep moving in forward and never looked back. Then, her eyes started to darken again.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for bad grammar...**

**Thank to DevilKittyKat1, Mozu The Cookie Spirit and Anon for your review.**

**I will try to make this story more intersting.**

**Ganbattene .. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 : OTHERSELF

**I own nothing,**

**Except this fan fiction and my OC character**

**This is bad, I don't have any idea for my stories.**

**I hope someone can help me for my lack of idea.**

**Those who started read from this chapter.. **

**I recommend to read the last chapter for more detail.**

**Okay, now back to the story.**

* * *

**BLUE SKY SHAWL**

**CHAPTER 3 : OTHERSELF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**After a day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apparently, when Anna joined basketball club. Seirin has lost to Tonou high school and unable to go to the final stage. And at the same time that day was the day after Kiyoshi returned from the hospital. She heard the story from Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara about what they have experienced during that year. About them against members of Kiseki no Sedai. Anna is quite interested in the story. She continued to hear the story about the copy-cat Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou who can score a 3 point shooter and Aomine Daiki with formless play style. Then they tell what happened and how great player named Aomine Daiki. They are quite somber for a moment when tells the events. And they began to laugh when recounting the events yesterday when Kiyoshi-sempai challenging Kagami but lost due to wearing indoor shoes.

Anna would like to ask Kuroko because Kuroko once a member of Kiseki no Sedai and a phantom sixth player. But stop her intention when she able to feel that Kuroko have a bitter memories while he in Teiko. Anna dissatisfy , but have to leave the matter because she do not like to hurt Kuroko feelings. While Anna still thinking, Kuroko suddenly are on her side watching Anna and titled his head to the right. He reaching out his hand to Anna, invites her to practicing with them while recognizing all players Seirin even closer again.

Anna observing Kuroko and all members of the group including the coach before reaching the hands of Kuroko. Kuroko bring Anna to the coach.

"Coach, Anna wants to practice with us. Is that okay for you?", asked Kuroko to their coach, Riko.

The brown haired girl was initially quite skeptical because Anna female and they are all men. So it is quite a hazard. Especially if Anna practicing with Kagami. She's afraid of Anna will be hurt if Kagami play a bit rough.

"Don't worry coach, Riko. It is my will. So I will bear it all if I'm injured ", said Anna calmly.

"But won't your family will get angry if you injured?", said Riko in worry tone.

"It's okay. I live all alone. So, no one will mad at me if I'm injured".

Riko and Kuroko are quite surprised when they heard that explanation from Anna. Riko still don't want to give permission to Anna until Kuroko opened his mouth and said. . .

"I'm going to protect Anna-kun if something bad happen to her coach", added Kuroko.

Riko is quite surprised by Kuroko speech, and Anna only stare him with curiosity about the meaning of Kuroko word. Riko sigh because even if she tried to stop them both, they still will practice together. Finally, Riko relented and gave permission so that Anna can be sparring with others. They look each other and Anna sees again Kuroko charming smile.

"Kuroko you bring Anna to changing room and Anna, do you bring the right cloth?", the question of Riko.

"Yes, I've got it in my bag ", answer Anna while showing her beg.

"Okay then. You can go changing now. Kuroko, please show her the way to changing room.", Riko order him.

Kuroko nod sign he understand and continue towards Anna showing the way to the changing room.

"Please follow me, Anna-kun", Kuroko says.

Anna nodded and follow Kuroko from behind. When she look at Kuroko she recently realized that they both have the same height. It make her feel comfortable being with him although sometimes she cannot feel his presence. After a few minutes walking they arrived at the front of the changing room.

"I will wait for you outside", Kuroko said.

"Okay.", Anna replay.

* * *

**At Gym**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riko give them all a little break after their training for a moment. They are all sweat because of the training. Kagami eyes start searching Kuroko and Anna. Same as the rest of the team mates.

"Riko, where's that girl who always wearing that blue shawl go?", Kiyoshi asked.

"Her name is Anna, Ukihiku Anna.. Can't you even remember our new member yet? You really pathetic in remembering something even if it just happen a second ago.", Huuga sigh.

"Anna went to the changing room to join our training. Kuroko shows the direction of the changing room to Anna ", Riko said to them.

"The beauty of her just like her strength. Gosh, that's nice.", Izuki said.

"That's not even a joke Izuki", said Koganei narrowing his eyes and Mitobe nod agreeing with him.

"But, I think she should have already change her clothes. Where are there?", Riko wondering before they all see people next to them.

"Ano. . . Where are here the whole time minna.", Kuroko said while Anna nod agreeing because they already there 10 minutes ago.

"Whooaaaa!. . Don't scare us like that!" , they said unison.

"We only speak what is right only ", they both talk simultaneously.

Their point of view then switch over to Anna. Anna wearing long black sport pants. She is wearing an inner and short sleeve red colored shirt. She still wears her shawl in circumference at her head. They strange why Anna always wears that long blue shawl.

"Anna, why do you keep getting put on the shawl? Won't it going to be quite inconvenient when practicing later? That long shawl could be harmful to others when practice Anna. ", Riko advise on Anna.

"But just now I could past Koganei-sempai, Izuki-sempai, Mitobe-sempai and Kyoshi sempai without any problems in earlier match just now and this is my way wearing my shawl. Please don't mind it.", Anna spoke without emotion.

They pale because everything what Anna said is right as Anna could pass them without a problem. Kagami then chuckle when looking at the reaction of Anna and all his teammates. He walk in front of Anna. Because Kagami is tall, she lit her head up to look at Kagami. Kuroko and the others wondering what Kagami going to do to Anna.

"Hey, Anna. I want to play with you. So. . Why don't we play one-on-one?", Kagami challenge her.

"_Hey! He take some of Kiyoshi lines there!."_, they all scream in their head.

"_This going to be interesting match", _Kiyoshi thinks in his mind.

Kuroko just watching want happen silently. As he feel Anna aura is overflowing right when Kagami challenge her. For a second, he can see Anna eyes change into blue sky color then change back to her darken red color. He blinks for a moment and thinking that just an imagination . Kagami widen his eyes when he sees changes in Anna. Only Kuroko and Kagami can sense her change. Anna then inhale and release it. She lock her darken eyes on Kagami and replay. . .

"As you wish. This is my reason to join this club after all. To be the measure of your strength. Right . . Kagami?", Anna said with a cold tone while a dark aura overwhelming her.

The gym suddenly feel so cold that everyone shivering for no reason. They ignore the cold feeling and looking towards both of them. Kagami and Anna at the center of the court. He give Anna the ball first. Then, Riko blow her whistle to started the match between them.

"Anna started bounce the ball and looking towards Kagami that in a steady figure. She dribble the ball to the left and fake to the right trying to get past him. She past him but Kagami be able to chase her down. She stop in front of him still bouncing the ball. Kagami raise his eyebrows, wondering on Anna behavior.

"_This really fun, so fun that I can't control myself", _Anna thinks happily because there someone can chase her.

"Something doesn't seem right", Kuroko said attract the attention those who watching the match.

"What are you saying Kuroko?", Huuga asked.

"She's looks different than earlier", Kiyoshi said with a serious look.

"Anna, seem like another person. Her way of playing starting to change", Riko said with a serious tone.

The others who hear the comment gulp and watch them both with a worry look .

Kagami's widen his eyes when Anna appearance started to changed. Her eyes began mixed color and become blue sky just like her shawl colour. Anna looked to the right and release the ball to the left and quickly restore the ball to her hand and past Kagami to the right then leads the ball directly towards the net. Kagami shock because she moves faster than before. When Anna jump to dunk the ball, Kagami try to stop Anna from behind and led Anna to the floor because of strong collision with Kagami. But before she fall, she lead her hand to her back and throw the ball into the net. Anna lying on the courts floor, not moving for a while.

"Anna!", everybody shouted at her and dash towards her.

"Anna, are you all right?", Kuroko said with a worry tone because he said he will protect her if something happen to her, but he fails.

"I'm really sorry Anna. Are you okay?", asked Kagami with guilt for breach her accidentally.

"That why I said it's dangerous if playing with boys. But you won't even listen to my advice. Why you play so rough Bakagami!", Riko said with a high tone.

"It's not I'm doing on purpose, coach" , Kagami said nervously.

"Even if you do it accidentally, you should more be careful because you compete with a **girl**, Kagami-kun.", Kuroko said with stress tone.

"But. . . That last ball went into the net is really awesome. Not all person can do that. Especially, girls.", says Huuga.

"But, her play style really scaring for a second.", Koganei said while trembling.

"Pretty felt like a Princess but violent as an animals. Oh that's nice as well.", Izuki said.

"Izuki sempai! ! ! That's not funny at all! ! ! Don't make a joke that people not laugh! We should worry about Anna not your joke sempai! !", the others first years protest.

"Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara said is true minna-san. We should check her because she doesn't moving at all.", Tsuchida said to them.

Anna woke up slowly but her shawl open because of her last collision with Kagami. Reveal her shiny black hair. Her hair short till her neck. Anna lit her head up and looked towards other members that still worry about her. They shocked seeing Anna blue color sky eye and Anna began to give them a small creepy grin. Her eyes narrowing towards Kagami. Kuroko widen his eye to see such expression from Anna, and realize that what he see earlier is not a dream. The red eyes Anna that they know is not there. This one is more wilder just like a beast.

"Oww..~~ That's really hurt Kagami. You really not gentle at all.", Anna protest.

"I already said I'm sorry", Kagami said unsatisfied.

"But. . I win. . Kagami. . ~~", the owner of the blue sky eyed chuckled.

Everybody frowned when they see Anna creepy grin and her chuckle. She never makes expression before. They only know the silent red eyed and kind girl. Not this wild blue eyed girl. They don't like this Anna because her violent attitude

Her blue sky eyes still lock at them and her hand held her shawl tightly. Everybody shock when suddenly, Anna passed out unconscious after what happen. She only heard their voice like whispering to her calling her name before her eyes closed tightly and everything turns into dark scenery.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi, hi. . . Anna secret is going to be reveal slowly. **

**This is the Third chapter.**

**After this I going to be busy with my assignment.**

**I don't know when I can update this story.**

**Please leave your review and tell me what can I do to continue this stories..**

**Maybe I can use your idea for this story.**

**Thanks for those who read this story. **


	4. Chapter 4 : THE MILD AND THE WILD

**I own nothing,**

**Except this fan fiction and my OC character**

**OKAY ! We going to start the chapter now! **

* * *

**BLUE SKY SHAWL**

**CHAPTER 4 : THE MILD AND THE WILD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

In the infirmary, a body lying on the bed starting slowly open her red bright eyes. Her black hair shining under the moonlight. She observed the situation around her. There's only dark sight, just the moonlight illuminate the place. Anna tried to remember what had happened that caused her bedridden in the infirmary rooms. She thought hard just to remember it. But give up because her head began to ache for trying to remember the event that cause her bedridden in the infirmary room. Then she noticed a blue-haired sky boy sleep at her bedside near her. Briefly, she was charmed when his hair shining under the moonlight. She wake from her short dream when the man began to raise itself out of sleep.

"Ummm ~ ~", the guy stretch upon and starting to opened his eyes slowly revealing his blue-sky colored eyes.

Briefly, Anna heart a feels sense of nostalgic seeing that blue sky eyes. In her mind, comes someone shadow. Anna hearts seems like being ripped to pieces when think of it. But Anna throw that thought and continue to show the look to him with no such emotions like always.

"You sleep so soundly, huh?", says Anna saw the sky blue-haired boy jerk to hear her voice.

"Etto ... Sorry, I was told to wait for you to wake up. But, I'm sleepy and decide to take a nap for a while. Fo. . forgive me ", say Kuroko moving his head downwards and looked towards his hand.

Although the situation in the infirmary rooms dark because the light is not open, but Anna was able to see it. Probably because her eyes are quite sharp, on keep an eye the situation around her. Kuroko face shows a very painful expression. See the look Kuroko exhibit, Anna started to feel worried. Kuroko rarely show his downward emotional apparently because of his leisurely pace all the time with teammates and senpai-tachi.

"Hey ... Why are you pointing your look right that way? What causes you in pain? ", asked Anna to Kuroko that still looked down.

Kuroko jolt when hearing Anna words and lit his head continue to look towards Anna. Anna is not believed because she saw as the Kuroko runny eyes right crying even when circumstances are relatively dark. Her hands reach Kuroko, ruffle the boy hair with a gentle touch.

"If you don't mind, can you share what's your problem with me? Maybe I can help you. ", says Anna with soft voice.

"I am weak. Can't even help you when you're remain unconscious on the floor during a match with Kagami-kun earlier. ",says Kuroko.

Anna petrified for a second. Luckily, Kuroko don't see it. He just continue talking about his problem with her.

_"Have that things been happen to me? ... Maybe have, I think so. . "_, thought Anna rising her eyebrow.

She continued to switch to Kuroko and listen to the problems faced by him.

"After our match with Aomine-kun. He said _'I don't_ _think we can win with just by working together'_. It make me shock for a second that time. It just like when I'm still with Teiko. When I still the sixth phantom player, when I still the shadow of Aomine-kun", Koroko say with a sad tone.

Anna still okay with Kuroko once is member of Kiseki no Sedai member but quite shock when she knew that Aomine once is Kuroko light. She never heard it from the others.

"Kagami-kun. . . Starting to behave like Aomine-kun. . Kagami-kun want more power. He want to be more stronger. I. . I don't want he be like Aomine-kun, leaving me once he gets stronger and not depending on others. I don't want that.", Kuroko voice start to shaking.

"Recently, it's been a little difficult for me to talk to Kagami-kun. It's happen until you come Anna-kun. Now, I starting to think I never improved at all.", Kuroko sigh.

"I don't think like that Kuroko", Anna tried to comfort him.

But Kuroko don't really listen to what Anna said, and still continuing.

"The last several days, before we met, we organized a training match with Tokushin school. At the time, Kagami-kun says _' Kuroko. You don't_ _have to pass to me anymore_ _'_. It's really hits me. After that, I try not to pass the ball to Kagami-kun. We win. But, I don't really happy with it. Am I no good? Anna-kun?", Kuroko asked.

Kuroko looked at Anna. Their eyes meets for each other. Anna could see sadness in Kuroko eyes, despite a rather dark view in the room.

"_Why Kuroko refused to open the lights? Does he think I can't see his expression?. But. . . I think, I know how he's really feel now. That happen when I still not moved here ,huh?. Maybe I should tell him what I think about."_, Anna thought.

Kuroko still looking at Anna with desperate look waiting for her answer.

"Okay, this is what I think about Kuroko. It just what I think. So. . . Don't take it seriously, okay", Anna said.

Kuroko only nod as his answer.

"I think, that is the current limit of your basketball".

"Huh?", Kuroko jolt.

"If you don't want to be left behind. You should get stronger too. You need to abandon your style and create a new one for yourself.", Anna said as she looked toward the moon.

"A. . . Abandon? ? And create a new style just for myself? ?", Kuroko eyes widen.

"Well, I can see you're strong too, but not like others. I can see you and Kagami as an ace for Seirin. Maybe you're weak in the physical strength. But, even like that, all senpai and other will depends on both of you. They can't afford to lose one of you. You both need to become as one again", Anna added.

". . . . . . . .", Kuroko silence hearing it.

"They believe you. . I believe you. . And he. . He also believe you".

"Who?", Kuroko asked.

"Kagami believe in you. Maybe he have a reason to put some distance between both of you. Maybe he thinks it will be a burden if he can't get stronger. Maybe he don't want to be a burden to everyone or you.".

Kuroko look at Anna with a confused look. Anna ruffle Kuroko hair and added. . .

"I don't think those are parting words, but instead a words meant to make both of you stop relying on each other and becoming even stronger. So in the future match you both could combine even greater strength to win", Anna said and moving her view from the beautiful moon to Kuroko.

Her eyes meets Kuroko gaze. Kuroko eyes started to widen as he finally find the answer.

"You know. You're not Teiko Middle School's sixth man, Kuroko Tetsuya. But, you're Seirin High first-year, Kuroko Tetsuya. Am I right, Kuroko?", Anna look at him with a gentle look.

Kuroko quickly stood up from his seat and started running towards the door. Before he stepped out, Kuroko looked back towards Anna. His eyes seems to have confident.

"Thank you very much. You really help me a lot. I will reply back all your good deeds someday. I will go meet with Kagami-kun and speak about it. And again, thank you very much Anna-kun", Kuroko bow to Anna and start running.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

After Kuroko leave the infirmary, Anna lean a bit in her bed. Her eyes looked out to see Kuroko running past the school fence. Anna felt relieved because she can help new friend solve a problem. Anna looked for her shawl and start wearing it properly, but still like make the previous style. After a few minutes, she tried to move her body.

"_Ouch. . It hurts. Why my body aching?. I don't remember doing anything that can make my body feel like this."_, Anna say in her mind.

She endure the pain and force her body to move. She walked slowly and her hand on wall holding her weight. She tried to walk properly an past the gym. She stopped when she hear someone trained in the gym. She walk slowly beside the glasses boy. He don't even realize Anna was there.

"Anno. . .", Anna start to make conversation with her captain, after he ignore her for a few minutes ago.

"Huhh?", Hyuuga moves stop when he hear Anna voice.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . .".

"Warghh!", he scream and throw the ball unconsciously.

"Don't scare me like that! You're just like Kuroko, vanish and appear whenever he want. Are you both a ghost?!", Hyuuga scream and tried to catch his breath again.

"Saya bukannya hantu, senpai", Anna ranting in her country language.

"What?", Hyuuga asked. Not understanding the meaning of the sentence.

"It's nothing. I just want to get back my bag in the changing room, Hyuuga-senpai", Anna try to change the topic.

"Ohh. . . Okay", Hyuuga says continuing his practice.

Anna walked toward the changing room. She change her school uniform and walked out of the room. She walked past Hyuuga and move towards the door before Anna cease to hear Hyuuga call her

"Anna, are you okay? I am a bit worried when you suddenly fall hard to the court floor and faint after that.., Huuga asked.

"Hmmm. . ? ? I'm okay, a little ache, but. . But I can't recall back what happen. What I remember when having match with Kagami is until when he catch me back after I broke past him and when I hear many whisper calling my name before I close my eyes", Anna said like nothing had happen.

"Eh? ? Then, what with the changing eyes color and that attitude? ?", Hyuuga shocked.

"Changing eyes color and attitude?. What are you talking about Hyuuga-senpai?", Anna asked with curiosity.

"When you against Kagami in the middle of the match. Your playing style started to change, and its more wilder that Kagami play style. It's not the play style like your always. You still get the ball into the net even when you being hit from behind. Truly, I amazed with that play. After you win, I saw your eyes color is blue-sky. But then it slowly turned back to bright red before you collapse and faint", Hyuuga added while throwing the ball into the net.

He looks back at Anna and see Anna eyes widen after hearing all what Hyuuga said. Well, it's a new face he can see from the real person.

"I'm not sure to believe it or not. It outside the reach of thought. I don't see it on my own eyes. . So sorry. I can't accept what you say, Huuga-senpai", Anna said with a sense of dissatisfaction towards her senior.

"It is up to you to believe or not. I just tell the truth to you only. You are the one who can solve the mystery about yourselves", added Huuga again. He continued to pursue training and told Anna to returned home because its already night.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Her red eyes glowing as the moonlight hits it. A worry expression appear .Think of what have been told to her by Hyuuga is correct or not. After she thought hard, Anna tried to forget about it and wear her hood jacket back, covering her eyes. For information, her color eyes rarely owned by others. While in Malaysia, many are afraid of her because of the color of her eyes. Many people there have a chestnut color eyes. Just because her eyes makes her different. That's a cause she not socializing with other people. But in Japan, not everyone is afraid of her. It makes her happy even for a moment.

During thinking, Anna bumping into a bunch of delinquent school. Anna has made one of them shed his drink on his shirt. Looks like they just play a street basketball.

"Sorry, My bad", Anna apologize to him and started to leave the place.

"Wait you useless boy!", the man shouted to Anna and pulled her jacket hood towards wall aloud.

"Ughhh!", Anna moaned in pain.

"You're going to get it ' brat! !", the man yelled.

"_Ughh!. . They don't know I'm female?"_, Anna hardly think.

A strong grounding in the wall cause Anna falls on her leg. Yet even she does anything. A drift punches to her face and her stomach. They beat Anna till Anna fall unconscious.

"That what you get for messing with us!", the other man said ready to leaving the place.

Yet before they step to go leaving her. That creatures that bleeding and hurt is smiling. She got up slowly to see them with a sharp glare. It makes them gulp. They shivers looking at her eyes. Her shawl fall to her neck. Her hood opened revealing her blue-sky eyes but being hide a little because of her hair. She grin widely.

"You all mess with the wrong person. Now you will pay for it", She licks the blood flowing on the edge of her lips and seize the ball held by one of them.

"It's good they don't know I'm a girl".

"Sooo. . Sila bersiap sedia (Please be prepare)", Anna smile charging towards them with the ball.

* * *

**A few meters from the scene**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahhh. . . . , what's wrong with Satsuki? I told her already, I won't participate in any practice. I know we will having match with Kaijo High school.", the tanned blue haired boy looking messages that appear in his phone screen.

He shut down his phone and kept walking.

"We're up against Kise. They shouldn't be worry about it. I've been looking forward to play against him for a long time. Cause. . .".

His face started to change and revealing his devil grin.

"He's the one of the few guys I can crush as hard as I can".

Pedestal ceases when he heard screams coming from the nearby the basketball court. Because of curiosity. He walked towards the voice. He saw a boy against a group of delinquent. The boy with the violent use of the ball hurt them all. What causes he surprised, the man using basketball skills against those who use the fist. He avoid all attacks and counter-attack using the ball that are within his control.

"Amazing", the tanned boy say unconsciously, stunned. He cannot leave his eyes from the blue-sky eyes action.

"Huh. . . They are not resisted much. This boring", the boy said towards the delinquent that faint with blood flow a little.

He let go of the ball in his hands and lick the blood flowing from his hands. The blood staining his shawl and his uniform is torn a bit. His face is a little bumps as a result being beaten a while ago. He stop his action when aware of a pair of eyes is look at him. He meet gaze with a pair of blue orb. He give him a bored look. He can see the tanned boy seem irritated.

"What you want? ? Are you one of them? A spy? Hmm?", he asked.

"I have a name!", the tanned boy pissed off.

"Hmm~~. . So. . What is your name? Or you prefer I called you a spy?", the shorter boy grinned.

"Tch. .!, Aomine. . Aomine Daiki from Touou High school", Aomine replay.

"Ohh . . You're the one who beat the hell up my senpai ? The ace of Kiseki no Sedai. Right?", the boy said with a serious tone. His eyes glowing under the moonlight.

Aomine can sense. There are something wrong with the boy. He not even in his categories. He know it, this boy is more than that. He instinct can smell dangerous aura comes from him.

"You name".

"Huh?", the boy titled his head.

"Give me your name! You idiot!", Aomine yelled a little.

"I don't think you should know who I am. You going to hurt someday. Aomine. .",the boy said with cold tone._ "Why he show a sad face? It really piss me off.",_ a vein pop on Aomine head.

"Then. . Why don't we pal one-on-one. I can see your skill. I guess you're strong although with your skinny body", Aomine try to provoke the boy.

The boy twitched. He looks to Aomine with a tense glare. His scarf that stained with blood blow with the wind. Aomine freeze when the boy vanish from his sight and already behind him.

"Sorry. . Can't do that. My body started to aching from earlier event. Maybe some other time. I want to know how strong are you too for myself", he said before walking towards the dark and disappeared from Aomine sight.

"_What's wrong with that arrogant boy?! But seeing that uniform. I presumed he's in Seirin High school. The same as Tetsu."._

"_I can't denied it. He really amazing. Beating a bunch of people that huge from him just using a ball and his skill. But, that skill when you see it just like mine. But even wilder. He like a killing machine",_ Aomine tought.

He didn't know, but his heart began to feel happy. As he has found a new target. To find a new opponents that can make him play seriously. He really want to play with the owner of that blue-sky orbs.

"He is an interesting boy. I bet. He can entertaining me more than other Kiseki no Sedai member. I can't wait to meet you again mystery boy. .", he grin widely and leaving the place.

* * *

**Anna House**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I don't understand people now. I know I'm short, my chest seems like a boy. But it is extreme unforgivable when they don't even notice I am a girl", Anna mumbeling.

"Ouch! My body feeling worse than before. I should bath clean myself first", she said walking towards the bathroom.

After the bath she treat the area she injured because of the fight earlier. She holds the injured area slowly. Her blue eyes seems melancholy.

"Forgive me. It seems I lost my control again. If it is continue like this . . Your body can't last longer ... ."

"**ANNA. . . .**"

The blue-skied orbs slowly change into bright red color. Slowly her body collapsed on the bed. Fatigue because all of what she had been through today. Even when her face wilder a second ago, she looks so innocent now. She slept soundly till morning.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry. . . There's not many of Aomine scene.**

**To MozuTheCookieSpirit. . Thanks for helping me for this chapter. . **

**Now. . It's up to you to figure out. .**

**What will happen after this. .**

**See you again. . ! **


	5. Chapter 5 : I DON'T KNOW

**I own nothing,**

**Except this fan fiction and my OC character**

**Credit for DevilKittyKat and Mozu The Cookie Spirit. . **

**Got some idea from them. . ^-^**

* * *

**BLUE SKY SHAWL**

**CHAPTER 5 : I DON'T KNOW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**AT SCHOOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hey, look at her. Why her face have bumps?"_

"_Did she got into a fight?"_

"_That's why she absent for 2 days._

"_Did her family do that to her?"_

"_No way. Her family still at Malaysia. She living alone. I guess she got into trouble."_

Anna walked straight into the school, heed all the talks that she heard just now. Many students been avoid her when she is walking towards the classroom. Well she can't blame them. Everyone will avoid her after seeing her face bruise and the bandage on the whole body. She remembered when she awake on her bed two days ago. She can't get out of her bed. Her body is sore, scratching and full of wounds. She remembered that she was beaten by a group of delinquent to faint. But she's puzzled, how she go home? Who's the one treating her?.

She can't figured it out. She only been a week here. She doesn't have friend except Kagami, Kuroko and the basketball team member. Her daydream stop when she hear someone calling out her name.

"Anna-kun, are you all right? What's with the long face? Why your face full of scratch and bruise?", Kuroko asked. His eyes widen when Anna turned towards him.

"Ahh~~~? This? I getting myself into fight with a group of delinquent and get all this wound. It's not a big deal Kuroko", she said and realize Kuroko hand already on her cheek.

He holds cheeks Anna with soft. His fingers touching Anna wounds and made her move to the other side quickly.

"Don't touch me, Kuroko. . I don't like it", her voice seem in pain but it doesn't show in her face.

Kuroko surprised to see Anna acts. He can see Anna eyes shining under the hood of her jacket. Anna struck when they heard Kagami voice. Her attitude started to change as usual. Usually, Kuroko can understand people just by observing them. But, Anna's other case. Although he observed Anna per day, he still can't understand Anna thinking, it's like she having the personality of an enigma. But. . His heart started pounding really fast.

"Who beat you? I'm going to tear them up!", Kagami said in rage.

"It's okay Kagami. I don't really remember what happen. It's night that time.

"I should not leave you alone that night. If I don't rush to see Kagami-kun, if I accompany you till you reach home. All this all won't happen"

"Owhh. . . It's okay. It's only some bruise and a little broken bone. . . . . So, I'm okay", Anna said with calm expression.

"Okk . . . WHATTTTT?! Broken bone?!", Kagami shock to the death and Kuroko looking at her with a widen blank eye.

"Uhh.. . Relax. . . I'm just kidding. . .", Anna look started to soft.

"Hey! That's not funny!", Kagami protes.

"What I know, I can't play basketball for a while. Don't worry, I'll definitely heal and play again with you guys", she added.

"Just don't push yourself, Okay? You still have promise to fulfill", Kagami remind her.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I'll fulfill it", her eyes narrow, showing an annoyed glare.

"It's good if you okay. Coach said she want to tell us something about our practice place after class", Kuroko added.

Anna nodded hearing it.

"I don't think I can go to practice today. Please tell Riko-san I'm absent today. Can you do it? Kuroko, Kagami? Ohh. . And please don't tell them about my condition. Just tell them I have urgent things to do", Anna look at them.

"I understood. Just get some rest?", Kagami pat her head.

"Please don't hurt yourselves again, Anna-kun", Kuroko said with plain tone.

"Wakatta, Kagami, Kuroko", she said with a soft voice.

Their conversation over when their teacher enter the classroom and started the class. Anna stare an eagle that flying in the sky. It just like when she first time read the properchy in the textbook on her first day. The eagle land on a branch and stare at her. When the lunch time arrived, she just stay in the class. She decline Kuroko and Kagami offer to lunch together because she don't want to meet any of the other senpai.

When the school time over she walk out from the school. She go to the shop to buy a strawberry ice-cream. Then, she walk and walk and walk with the ice-cream stik to her mouth. While she licking the ice-cream, she moan softly when her bruise sting.

"Ahh. . .", she try to cover her moan with her hand.

"_It's really hurt. What's going on to me?"_, she shook her head towards the floor remembering what happen this morning.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She woke up in the next morning, her body felt sore, her heart clenches in uneasiness as she thought about what had happen yesterday after she black out.

"Who's the one helping me? I think I know. . But In the same time. . . I'm not sure", she look confuse at her bandage and put her hands to her face.

"Who. . ?", her voice cracked.

She felt like something is missing. She tried to remember but shrug it off and continue to come to the Seirin. When she arrive at the gate, the students look at her. Some of them have a different types of looks. It's makes her more uncomfortable when there are some of them talking about the causes of her injury. But, luckily there were Kuroko. But, she made a cold greeting when she slap his hand and told him not to touch her.

**FLASH BACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"I really have to apologize to him", Anna regretted.

She stop licking her ice-cream when she heard a sound of a bouncing ball and sound of someone dunking the ball. She move her body towards the court. It's like her body moves by her own. She don't know what possesses her, but she feel like she need to go there. At this time, she don't even feel the pain, she runs to the street court. She widen her eyes when found a tanned guy with blue dark hair dribble the ball before dunk it. Anna feel an urged inside her. She felt really weird. When she back to her sense, she already in front of the guy.

"Uhh? What you want?", he raised his eyebrow.

She panic, but don't show it. "I just feel I need to come here. That's all", Anna keeping her poker face.

"Tch, you ruining my mood. I'm out of here", he walk while bouncing the ball.

"**[I want to play]" **

Anna startled when she heard the voice echoed in her head. She don't even realize it that she already steal the ball from the guy. She drop her bag and start running towards the hop. Anna action startled him for a moment before he gets back his head and demand for his ball.

"Hey! Give me back my ball!", he man annoyed and started to chase Anna.

He managed to chase her and guarding her from go even further. He look at Anna. Anna face don't show any of expression.

"_What the matter with this kid? He don't show any expression, just like 'him'. Whatever, I just want my ball back. I'll leave when I steal the ball", _he smirk for a moment and start to make his move to steal the ball from Anna.

Anna shock when he rush to her and try reach the ball which she possessed now.

"_He's really fast. Even faster than Kagami! What should I do? I'll be doom. I steal his ball unconscious. What've happen to me?! But more important I got to apologize to him. Maybe I should stop and give this ball to him", _Anna started to slow down her pace.

"**[Don't stop! Let me control your movement for a moment Anna]"**

"Eh?!"

"I'm so going to crush you for ruining my day!", his hand already touch the ball. But the ball suddenly vanish before his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

Instead of vanish, she actually changing her slow pace to fast. Her ball movement seems like vanishing, but the real is, she just dribble from her right hand to her back and catch the ball back with her left hand and fast spin cross him.

"_Tchh! This brat just using a simple movement. But how he can moving fast like that? With the bandage all over his body. . . . . or is it just an accessories?. . . . Hahaha.. This going to be fun", _he charge to Anna.

"_W. .. What's happen?! My body. . . It moving by itself", _Anna confused.

"**[Learn from this match to improve yourself, Anna]"**

"_Who're you?! Why you do this?"_

"**[Isn't the answer is simple. . Because you want to play too. Who I'm is not important. Just let me use your body. You just have to watch and feel it. Don't stiff your body. It making me hard to use it]"**

"_What do you mean by it?! This is my body. You can't just use it all you want!", _Anna protest.

"**[If you don't want to get into trouble just do what I said. This guy is strong. You have to beat him if you want to survive this in a good way]"**

"_What do you mean survive in a good way?! I'm going to be beat like what happen earlier?! I hate being hurt!"_

"**[Well. If you think that way I think you should know what to do]"**

"_This really troublesome. Why this must happen to me?"_

Anna startled when she see the tanned boy already in front of her, looking at her with his devil grin. Anna moves to left and right making a fake moves. But she still fail to past him.

"Is that all you can do? How disappointing", he spoke in a tone of cynicism.

"**[Uhh. . I think he underestimate you]"**

Many pop of vein out from her head when she hear that word from that tanned boy and the voice echoed in her head. For the first time she really annoyed. Very, very annoyed. She began ribald in her heart. Dark shadow started to appear from her back. Her eyes seem darken. Her eyes become more scary. The boy freeze for a moment. His instinct sense danger.

"Jangan pandang rendah pada aku!", Anna shoot a death glare to him.

"Uhh? Looks like you are not from here little one. Angry?", his smile turned to a devil grin.

"Okay. . . This is getting a little annoying. . . Who the hell is he think he is? So arrogant. But he really play like Kagami. But this guy in a higher level", she mumble herself.

"Aahhh? So you're acquaintance of Tetsu and Kagami. . I'm not arrogant. . cause. . The one who can beat me is me", his smile death when he heard it.

"Here your ball. I'm out of here. I don't want to play to person who don't have any interest in playing. Beside, my bruise still killing me", with calm face, Anna turn around, walking away.

Her step stop when she feel a hand on her shoulder, making her to turn and face him again. Because of it, her hood opened reveal her face clearly. Her shawl still circumference her head in weird style. He raise his eyebrow. Their eyes meet each other. Neither of them able to look away. His hand still at Anna shoulder until Anna broke the silence between them.

"Ano. . . Can you let go of me? It sting my injury really hard", hearing Anna complain he quickly pulled his hand away and put it in his pocket.

"You. . . I think I know you. You that brat I saw a few days ago"

"Eh? I don't know you", Anna confused.

"I saw you that night. You're the one who beat a group delinquent just using a ball", he point to her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And I'm death serious when I said 'I don't know you' and I'll never lie about it"

"Hey, . . Do you have a twins or brother? Cause you two look alike. Even your voice. The different is just he have a blue sky eyes instead of bright red", he said.

"I don't know", Anna started running.

"Hey! What's your name brat!? I'm Aomine Daiki!", he shouted.

Anna still in her running stand turned for a bit. "Ukihiku Anna", she answered before she out of there.

"H. . Heyy!"

Aomine sigh heavily. "Aaahhhh. . . I only heard 'Ukihiku'. I don't even heard his first name", Aomine put his hand up to his head.

"_Whatever. . . I'm going to meet him anyway. . Since he in Seirin. And I presume he must in basketball team. Since he still new", _looking to the sky.

"They really look alike. What happen here? The only things difference is their eyes and attitude", he takes his ball and leaving the place after receive a message.

* * *

**ANNA HOUSE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Because of him I'm hungry. .. . Whatever. . ."

Then she freeze for a moment ". . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"_He call me a brat! What? He think I'm a boy too? What's wrong with people in this country!", _she scream in her heart.

"Biarkanlah. Aku tidak mahu makan, lebih baik aku tidur", Anna laid to her bed.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huh? Training? Where?", Anna ask.

"Just come. Since you're our new member", Riko grin.

"I have a bad feeling about this", Hyuuga mumble.

"It's okay.. . I think", Kiyoshi showing his fake smile.

"_After what happen yesterday! No way things going to be okay!", _other member scream in their head.

Sweat drop from Anna as she understand what others thinking. It going to be a real pain in training camp. She scratch her head, looking down having a long thinking. Everybody have sweat drop when they know what will happen to Anna if she refuse to go to training camp. Anna with emotionless face said, "I'll go.. But. ."

"But what?", Riko show a huge smile and already have a huge fan in her hand.

"But. . . Only if I'm the one who cook", Anna gazed her and Riko happily accept Anna request.

"_Wow. . . Almost having a very awkward scene", _the other members think.

They continue their training and Anna only do the passing because her condition. Nobody knows about it accept Kuroko and Kagami. Kagami try not to not violate Anna during the training. The same goes to Kuroko decrease his passing ball power when it comes to Anna. Anna knew about it and she get pissed off. But, what can she do?. If they play seriously, the others will know she injured. Her injury bit hurt after her counter with Aomine Daiki yesterday. Then, she freeze for a moment. .

"Anna! Watch out!", Kagami yell.

"Huh?", Before he looked at Kagami, Anna fell as the ball thrown to her greeted by her face. Anna groaned in pain as she covered her face.

"Anna-kun ... Are you okay?", Kuroko talk with worried tone.

"I did nothing. But it is quite painful. I think my nose looks is broken", Anna turned, put her hands away from her face and looked towards the member club. She does not realize that her nose drain blood. They all pale and look at her as casually Anna let fast blood flowed from her nose.

"Why you all look at me like that?", Anna confused for a while before realizing the blood dripping from her nose. She wiped the blood using her shirt and looked at them with her straight face.

"Anna! Your blood still flowing! . . .Anna .. You follow me into the treatment room", Riko leads Anna and Anna is still wiping away the blood. Rico paused and looking back to her member club.

"You all keep practicing! And KAGAMIII! I will give a gift for you for making Anna like this ...", Rico grin evilly and show her black aura. The others member can see her demon already comes out. Anna still clueless. Maybe because of the hit straight to her face makes her cannot think properly.

"Kagami you're finished," they all said. Kiyoshi was just laughing and stops when Huuga hit his head.

"I will come to your funeral Kagami-kun", Kuroko talk with a straight face and bowed slightly.

"I'm is not dead! Besides, the one who to blame suppose to be Anna for not pay attention during training!", Kagami panic crying.

"But you will be blamed. Moreover, Anna's a girl," they reply Kagami line. =_=

Kagami speechless, not able to say anything. He just had to wait what will happen to him later.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Gomen. . . . I really like to place all the blame to Kagami-kun. . .**

**Even though I like him. **

**Sooo. . . What do you think about this chapter? **

**I know. . It really suck don't it? T-T**

**Please give me some idea . . .**

**(I'm really in sad mode)**


End file.
